Broken Toy
by Shizzy-Shin
Summary: "Últimamente el piojo ha estado actuando extraño. No estoy muy seguro, pero parece estar evitándome. Intento manejar el descontrol, pero no sé muy bien si seré capaz de seguir así por mucho tiempo. De todos modos, algo que se está trayendo ese maldito azabache, y lo descubriré." "A esa puta le encanta estar al lado de él. Claro, no por mucho." OC/SHIZAYA
1. Traición

_¿Por qué duele? No recuerdo el haberme golpeado últimamente, pero aún así siento una inquietante punzada en mi pecho. Me pregunto si fui atravesado por alguna estaca al verlos juntos, ya que siento claramente como un agujero se está formado justo en mi corazón, que extrañamente se abre al verlos estrechándose de aquella manera. Él no es afectuoso, así que no lo entiendo._

_Yo… Yo no siento nada por él, absolutamente nada, él es sólo un juguete, nada más. Será que este dolor se deriva… ¿A la pérdida de tan importante juguete?_

_…¿Qué les da la autoridad de quitarme lo mío…?_

_Aunque tal vez no me lo quitaron._

_Si mal no recuerdo, él se fue con esa puta por su propia cuenta, ¿No?_

_…Oh, que atrevido…._

_….._

_Tendrá que pagar las consecuencias, _

_…Y perder aquello que tanto le importa._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tras ponerse su típico chaleco negro, el azabache salió a dar un paseo. La rústica ciudad siempre le había agradado, aunque debía de admitir que lo que más le entretenía era la gente del lugar. Si bien sus sádicos deseos lo impulsaban a generar un "poquitín" de sufrimiento en ellos, generalmente la ciudad de Ikebukuro era bastante pacífica, sin mucho disturbio, claro, eso luego de que las bandas caóticas se tranquilizaran.

Los cuadrados azules habían perdido la guerra, mientras que los pañuelos amarillos por alguna razón no estaban en movimiento, al parecer se encontraban en una etapa de reconstrucción luego de la batalla.

Aunque muchos dicen que aquel enfrentamiento fue el más duro de todos, nadie sabe que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió durante la última batalla. Bueno, nadie aparte de los involucrados y claro, el bien informado pelinegro.

Aunque, había una pequeña cosa más. Una cosilla que podría considerarse el juguete preferido del azabache, un pequeño detalle que Izaya jamás ha podido domar y que bien… Siempre ocasionaba problemas.

Y para su suerte, aquel juguete se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

Luego de dar una vuelta por el parque, el pelinegro decidió comer un poco de Sushi donde Simon, el gran ruso que siempre lo invitaba a comer un roll cuando se encontraban en la calle.

El informante caminó con aire tranquilo por las calles, percibiendo a la perfección como se le dedicaba más de una mirada repleta de odio, procedentes de personas que él conocía; viejos clientes que no quedaron a gusto con información que se encontraba bajo su poder, pero bueno, aquello era pasado, y el pasado le aburría bastante.

Para su desgracia, antes de que pudiese dar el primer paso dentro del restaurante, un poste de luz se plantó con fuerza justo frente a sus pies, rompiendo con facilidad el cemento de las escaleras.

Sonriente, el oji-carmín volteó su mirada hacia el núcleo de donde salió el poste, divisando con nitidez la cabellera absurdamente rubia del hombre más fuerte de la ciudad. El rostro del contrario se notaba algo agitada y sudorosa, como si hubiese corrido todo el camino.

- ¿Shizu-chan? – preguntó el azabache mientras surcaba una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. – Como siempre, no tienes nada de delicadeza al saludar. – espetó con sarcasmo, mientras se acercaba con sutileza hacia el mayor, temiendo que en cualquier momento la bestia se le pudiese abalanzar.

Desde aquella distancia, el pelinegro pudo escuchar a la perfección el furioso gruñido procedente de la garganta del rubio. Este llevaba su prenda usual, aquel ridículo traje de camarero que le había regalado su hermano menor hace no más de cinco meses. Su postura, también usual en él, consistía en una pequeña curvatura hacia adelante con las manos escondidas dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Izaya…. – comenzó el rubio mientras tomaba con fuerza un poste de ceda el paso, hasta sacarlo de su lugar - ¡¿Cuándo entenderás que nadie te quiere en esta ciudad?! – exclamó furioso mientras comenzaba la persecución.

El joven, tranquilo como de costumbre, sacó un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo extendió, imitando el acto de un torero, cosa que enfureció más al rubio.

Con la fuerza de un mastodonte, el camarero rozó la punta del poste con el cemento de la calle mientras corría, provocando una serie de chispas increíblemente peligrosas.

Todos los ciudadanos que caminaban por la calle tomaron precaución del asunto y se hicieron a un lado del camino de la bestia, después de todo, cruzársele llevaba a una muerte segura.

Cuando el camarero se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia del azabache, este se hizo a un lado con facilidad, levantando triunfante su pañuelo mientras esquivaba el poste cual rozó sus cabellos.

- ¡Olé! – canturreó alegre mientras aplaudía infantilmente por su triunfo, retrocediendo unas cuantas zancadas, ya que sabía lo que aquel acto podría llegar a desencadenar.

Y no se equivocó.

El rubio, apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando de contener inútilmente su furia. El ceño fruncido resaltaba en su pálido rostro, al igual que aquellos descontrolados ojos cuyas pupilas dilatadas atemorizaban a todo aquel que se encontraba en su camino, claro, a todos menos al informante.

De repente, justo antes de que el rubio pudiese dar el primer paso hacia el azabache, el estrepitoso tono de algún celular invadió el ambiente.

El camarero detuvo sus actos y tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire antes de sacar su teléfono.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó con absurda suavidad a través del teléfono.

Por unos segundos todos guardaron silencio, inclusive Izaya, que parecía algo pasmado, después de todo, luego de tantas peleas, ¿Cuándo su querido Shizu-chan se había contenido por una simple llamada? No lo entendía, o más bien, no le calzaba.

- Oh, está bien, enseguida voy para allá. – Finalizó el rubio mientras cortaba la llamada y guardaba el móvil en su bolsillo del pantalón derecho.

El pelinegro, que parecía estar en shock, levantó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa pícara, ocultando lo desconcertado que se había encontrado desde el momento en el que el rubio había contestado su celular.

- Oh, ¿Quién era Shizu-chan? – preguntó mientras sacaba una de sus dagas y apuntaba al rubio con ella, en un intento de provocarlo un poco más- ¿Tú novia? No me puedo imaginar al hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro en una cita. ¿Es alta? o... ¿Monstruosa al igual que tú? – insistió sonriente.

Por el otro lado, el camarero enarcó una ceja y ajustó sus lentes, mientras respondía con una tranquilidad fuera de lo normal en él.

- No es de tu incumbencia piojo, de todos modos, me tengo que ir.

Y sin más, se volteó y siguió caminando tranquilamente por la calle, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Los que hasta ese momento observaron la lucha, intentaron seguir el ejemplo del camarero, continuando con sus rutinas.

Izaya era el único confundido. Sin moverse de su lugar, bajó la mano que amenazaba con la daga, mirando absorto hacia dirección en la que se había marchado el rubio. No entendía que pasaba por la mente de Shizuo, y lo que más le extrañaba era el hecho que este no había negado la teoría del azabache.

¿Realmente poseía una novia y por eso estaba tan tranquilo?

- Imposible… - musitó el pelinegro con una sonrisa traviesa pintada en su rostro, tan seguro de sí mismo…

…Aunque la mano que poseía la daga temblaba descontroladamente...

Tras almorzar, el azabache tuvo que hacerse cargo de unos clientes problemáticos, lo cual le tomó bastante tiempo puesto que ellos no tenían la intención de dejarlo ir con todo lo que sabía.

Izaya se las arregló fácilmente con los guardaespaldas, aunque no se esperaba que los clientes utilizarían armas de fuego, haciendo que su brazo izquierdo sufriera las consecuencias.

Para cuando terminó, el astro rey había abandonado el cielo, dejando atrás una inmensa oscuridad, acobijando al pelinegro. Desde pequeño que le había gustado recorrer las calles de noche, aunque esta vez no se sentía tan seguro como de costumbre, y no lograba entender la razón de aquello.

La pérdida de sangre le había comenzado a afectar, le zumbaban los oídos y la vista se le nublaba, no podía asegurar cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de perder la consciencia. Caminó a paso lento mientras daba vueltas por algunos callejones, por primera vez en su vida se encontraba perdido en aquel nudo de calles... y cuando por fin encontró su camino... Se detuvo en seco.

Al dar la vuelta por un callejón algo estrecho, por fin había logrado dar la avenida principal que se dirigía hasta su casa, aunque también se encontró con algo que hubiese preferido evitar... Un pequeño inconveniente que paralizó su corazón.

Su pequeño juguete estaba fuertemente estrechado contra una mujer morena, cuyos rubios cabellos se mezclaban con los del camarero. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como si hubiesen nacido el uno para el otro, además, la iluminación del lugar los hacía ver como actores, relucientes bajo las anaranjadas luces de los postes de luz. Lo único que no calzaba era el lugar en el que se encontraban. Estaban frente al único hospital de la ciudad, dándole cierto aire de "tristeza y consuelo" a la situación... Una descaración imperdonable.

Jadeante, el pelinegro se pegó contra la pared del callejón, tomándose con fuerza el brazo herido, haciendo que este sangrase más.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo su pequeño juguete con aquella mujer?_ Fue la primera pregunta que brotó en su mente.

No podía ser amor, era imposible, aunque el pelinegro debía de admitir que ninguno de los dos mostraba señales de querer disolver el abrazo.

El azabache se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo como el sabor de su propia sangre invadía su boca, mientras reflexionaba irritado..., Si Shizu-chan no podía ser suyo… Si no podía monopolizarlo... Entonces no iba a ser de nadie más... Después de todo, ambos coexistían de forma recíproca... Alimentándose del dolor del otro.

¡Eso es! Él iba a imponerle un castigo a esa puta por abrazar tan abiertamente a su juguete. _Era su deber. _

Y si bien ella terminaba muerta… No era asunto suyo, aunque esta vez no se permitiría quedarse como un simple expectador.

Una sonrisa llena de malicia se pintó en sus labios, aunque por alguna razón, no podía dejar de temblar.


	2. Una Herida Sangrienta

**_HOOOOLA TODOS~ :3 Pues aquí va el segundo capítulo que demoré bastante en terminar :yaoming: entré en vacaciones así que intentaré de actualizar más seguido~ _**  
**_Pues espero que disfruten el segundo cap que tiene un poquito de Shizaya aunque no lo suficiente... y tiene pequeños errores gramáticos :'D _**  
**_Pues, espero que lo disfruten ~_**

**_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
_**

La chica abrió la boca e intentó pedir ayuda, pero el gélido frío nocturno le cortó el habla, dejándola desprotegida a manos del demonio, el cual no manifestaba ninguna intención de dejarla escapar. Aquella noche los desesperados labios de la muchacha gesticularon un nombre de una persona. Persona en la cual ella confiaba su salvación.

Ese nombre era…-

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La mañana llegó con lentitud.

Izaya se encontraba rodeado de murallas blancas, murallas que él conocía ya, murallas que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer varias veces, pero jamás de esta manera.

El azabache se hallaba recostado entre las cobijas incoloras de una cama de hospital, conectado a un suero que no le permitía pensar correctamente, ni recordar el cómo había llegado ahí.

Intentó incorporarse, pero un punzante dolor recorrió su brazo izquierdo, evitando que se moviera. Al principio sintió como si se estuviera quemando vivo, llegando a pensar incluso en la posibilidad de cortarse el brazo para detener el sufrimiento.

Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando de suprimir el dolor, pero este se mantenía persistente, expandiendo el territorio de su ataque, llegando incluso a dañar la cabeza de su oponente con poderosas jaquecas.

Tras arduas peleas, el azabache por fin pudo ganarle al dolor, o en palabras menos dramáticas, pudo sentarse en la cama.

Miró lentamente su alrededor, comprobando su posición. La cama en la que se encontraba estaba en una esquina de una habitación cuadrada junto a una ventana que carecía de persianas; de la cual se podía admirar un pequeño parque que abundaba de verde en el cual circulaban bastantes críos que andaban con sus madres, además de la gran avenida en la que había visto a Shizu-chan con aquella mujer anoche. Vagamente se podía ver el callejón en el que el informante se había ocultado la noche anterior.

Anoche.

Con lentitud, comenzaron a florecer los recuerdos de la noche anterior; de su cliente, de las armas de fuego, de Shizu-chan con la morena. Izaya sabía que debería de sentirse feliz porque su peor enemigo por fin tendría una distracción y le dejaría en paz de una vez por todas, pero por alguna razón se sentía… Vacío. Sus sentimientos estaban entremezclados, sintiendo furia y tristeza a la vez, creando una capa de vulnerabilidad en el azabache.

Lo primero que hizo fue culpar a la droga del suero por haberlo dejado tan débil e inclusive indefenso, llegando hasta el punto en el que tomó con torpeza la soga de la jeringa que se conectaba a su antebrazo y la tiró con ímpetu, extrayéndola de forma tosca, provocando que fluyera una fina línea carmesí desde donde extrajo la jeringa hasta la palma de su mano, donde se comenzó a juntar un pequeño charco de sangre. El dolor era insoportable sin la anestesia, pero al menos ahora se sentía un poco menos mareado, y sus pensamientos se aclararon por lo menos un poco.

Intentó ponerse de pie, apoyando un pie a la vez, pero sus piernas aún no se recuperaban de la droga y se flaqueaban constantemente, por lo que tuvo que cargarse contra una pared.

El azabache jadeaba incontrolablemente, pero al menos podía moverse. De repente, comenzó a escuchar pasos por el pasillo, que se dirigían hacia él. Actualmente no disponía de ganas para responder a las preguntas que seguramente se le avecinaban de quien quiera que fueran los que se encontraban en el otro lado de la pared, por lo que tuvo que actuar rápido, incluso si su cuerpo no quería cooperar.

Con la mirada rebuscó por la habitación a su clásico abrigo negro, el cual encontró colgado en un perchero que estaba adherido a la puerta de salida hacia el pasillo. Casi inconscientemente gateó hasta él, haciendo que la herida de su brazo se abriese.

Maldijo por lo bajo hasta que por fin alcanzó al maldito abrigo, el cual aún poseía rastros de sangre seca que permanecieron desde la noche anterior.

Se lo puso apresurado, mientras escuchaba con temor como los pasos que antes eran lejanos, se detenían frente a su puerta.

La manija se giró con suavidad, desesperando al azabache que…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una motocicleta negra recorrió la ciudad en una noche otoñal aterradoramente fría.

Celty, la antigua leyenda urbana montó en su motocicleta maldita, utilizando el mismo casco de siempre. Se le había encomendado una misión, aunque actualmente se encontraba con malos términos con el doctor ilegal, haciendo que la Dullahan se sintiera algo distraída.

"Shinra, ese pequeño idiota…" pensó desolada mientras daba paseos por los callejones.

Los pasadizos pequeños y sin salida siempre habían acobijado a la muchacha, ya que siempre eran recorridos por personas que no le tomaban mucha atención a la presencia de Celty, o más bien, estaban acostumbrados a ella.

Aunque, esta vez había algo extraño en los pasadizos. Al principio se trató de un simple aroma metálico, como hierro oxidado, pero luego fue tomando potencia hasta convertirse en un aroma inconfundible para el sensible olfato de la chica.

Sangre.

La Dullahan dio unas vueltas rápidas dirigiéndose hacia aquel tenebroso aroma, el cual le hacía dudar si seguir conduciendo o no, después de todo la chica no tenía mucho ánimo para encontrarse con una pelea juvenil.

Tras saltar una muralla de ladrillos viejos que limitaban el paso de un callejón sin salida, la chica paró en seco a su caballo. No podía creer lo que veía. Aunque no tuviese ojos ni nariz, podía de alguna forma _verlo _más claro que el agua.

Orihara Izaya.

El que siempre se burlaba de todos. El que siempre le pedía los trabajos más peligrosos a Celty Sturlson. El que siempre enfurecía a Shizuo-kun. El que siempre… Participaba en todos los eventos extraños que ocurrían en la ciudad.

Era irreal. Aquella persona que era bien conocida como el informante más peligroso de la ciudad… Estaba tumbado en el suelo, sobre un charco color carmesí que se expandía con gran velocidad.

¿Era este algún tipo de examen que se le había preparado a la pequeña hada?

Su duda se aclaró instantáneamente cuando lo vio escupir sangre.

Tuvo que actuar rápido, porque sabía lo que pasaría si el menor llegase a perder un poco más de aquel fluido carmesí…

Y ahora caminaba.

Caminaba a paso veloz por los pasillos de mármol blanco, observando a KishitaniShinra a su lado, el cual iba un poco más lento que ella. A Shinra se le veía agotado, cosa poco extraña ya que había estado despierto toda la noche cuidando de aquel informante.

- Aún no me explico cómo fue que terminó así… -resopló con el ceño fruncido mientras se ajustaba sus gafas. Se notaba que aún no estaba de buen humor como para perdonar a la hada.

Con una velocidad sobrenatural la Dullahan tecleó en su celular,

"Al parecer él intentó llegar al hospital, porque lo encontré tirado en un callejón que se cruza con esta avenida…"

El muchacho no parecía muy complacido con la explicación de su por siempre amada, así que se limitó con respingar la nariz sin detener su paso.

- Lo dudo –respondió dudoso mientras miraba con intensidad hacia el lugar en el que supuestamente debería estar la cabeza de la muchacha-. Izaya no es de los que va a los hospitales por cuenta propia. De todos modos, es mejor preguntarle directamente; conociéndolo, ya debería de haber despertado…

De un segundo a otro el dúo ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que supuestamente se hallaba el renombrado informante, aunque lo que encontraron en el otro lado de la entrada no fue nada más que un cuarto vacío, con la ventana abierta y cama deshecha.

Aunque eso no era todo. En el suelo había un notorio charco de sangre húmeda.

Los ojos de Shinra comenzaron a llenarse de pánico.

El gran informante de Shinjuku había desaparecido, herido, al borde de la muerte…

Shinra miró a su acompañante con terror, pero ella ya no se encontraba a su lado.

Celty también se había ido.

El médico ilegal apretó el puño y maldijo por lo bajo.

- ¿En qué mierda estás pensando, Izaya? –Refunfuñó mientras plantaba la mirada en el suelo, con una seriedad poco común en él.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El joven informante se encontraba frente a un departamento que él conocía a la perfección, el cual ya había venido a ver muchas veces, aunque jamás había intentado entrar, simplemente se limitaba a observarlo desde la lejanía.

Pero hoy, sería distinto.

Subió al piso que había admirado desde hace tanto en la distancia, y sacó la llave que se encontraba bajo el tapiz de la entrada, la cual ya había visto incontables de veces antes cuando "_a él_" se le quedaban las suyas. Colocó con cuidado la llave en la chapa, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

La puerta estaba bastante maltratada por la cantidad de portazos que se habían realizado con ella en el pasado, por lo que a Izaya le costó un poco ingresar al apartamento.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, demostrando lo temprano que era. Pero eso le daba a igual, después de todo… La oscuridad era considerada como su hogar nómade.

Casi automáticamente, el azabache comenzó a indagar el lugar, contemplando con dificultad la ambigua decoración del apartamento. No se esperaba aquella cantidad de cuadros de los años noventa, aunque sí se esperó las incontables fotografías del joven actor Kasuka Heiwajima sobre las repisas y muebles decorativos.

Siguió indagando por la cocina, la terraza y el baño sin éxito alguno. Entrecerró los ojos en un pasillo, intentando de ver mejor, en donde al final pudo divisar una pequeña puerta que estaba entre abierta. Se acercó con sigilo y la empujó con cuidado hasta que… bingo. Se encontró con la habitación que buscaba.

Izaya observó sonriente como el camarero dormía profundamente sobre las sábanas de su cama, utilizando un simple bóxer como pijama.

"_Estamos a mitad del otoño y esta es tu pinta… Realmente eres un monstruo, Shizu-chan."_ pensó el informante mientras levantaba las comisuras de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

Bueno, aquella posición desarmada era más excitante para él.

Heiwajima Shizuo se encontraba de espaldas sobre el colchón de una cama de doble plaza, con los brazos desparramados hacia los lados y las piernas abiertas. Como toda una ramera.

Divertido, Izaya se dirigió hacia la cama y se acostó sobre el pecho desnudo del camarero, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del rubio, el cual fascinaba al otro que se incorporó sentándose sobre las caderas del monstruo, en donde sus sexos rozaron por sobre la ropa, haciendo que el dormilón se removiera inquieto durante unos pocos segundos, para luego seguir con su sueño.

De aquella forma Shizu-chan se veía tan inocente… tan inofensivo… incapaz de lastimar a una mosca. Su rostro reflejaba una tranquilidad inusual, y sus labios… "_Oh, sus labios_"…

Izaya quedó hipnotizado observándolos, complacido de la vista que sus orbes apreciaban.

Unos labios rosados y húmedos.

Sin resistirse más, el moreno acercó con lentitud su rostro al ajeno, sintiendo deliciosamente como la respiración contraria le golpeaba el rostro. Inhaló profundamente, memorizando la esencia del monstruo, deleitándose por ello.

Casi por inercia sus labios se acercaron más a los otros. Fue incontrolable, el azabache deseaba comerse aquellos labios.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?_" Le preguntó su lado racional, aquel lado que siempre le arruinaba toda la diversión. Aquel lado que podría titularse como el minúsculo lado cuerdo que Izaya.

"_Nada que te importe_" Le respondió su lado sádico mientras que el verdadero cuerpo rozaba con cuidado sus labios sobre los del camarero.

- Te odio, Shizu-chan. – le susurró con deseo en aquella gélida madrugada mientras que sus labios impactaban con los ajenos, provocando la abertura de la herida del brazo izquierdo que desparramó un río de sangre sobre el cuerpo del rubio…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**No me gustó como quedó el shizaya QAQ~ pero que más da, iré mejorando con el tiempo (?) **_

_**Bueno ehm... SHIZUO ES EL SEME (?) quiero que quede claro :'D **_


	3. Ausencia

_CHICOS! _

_Lamento mi larga ausencia, es que estoy de viaje y estoy algo apretada con los tiempos, pero ahora que me voy a la playa me dedicaré a escribir como loca para traerles por lo menos unos cinco o diez capítulos nuevos en marzo. _

_Lo mismo digo sobre mi otra cuenta 0Namae-chii0 En la cual estoy escribiendo Broken Deadman. Ese fic definitivamente lo continuaré ya que tengo por lo menos unos quince capítulos en mente que no planeo dejar de lado por nada del mundo, de hecho, la continuación ya está empezada, sólo que falta editar un montón de detalles. _

_¡También seguiré trabajando en el Diario Experimental de Orihara Izaya! Aunque posiblemente ese sea un poco más corto, ya que mi verdadero proyecto es y siempre será Broken Toy. _

_¡Prometo mejorar mi redacción! Ahora mismo estoy devorando libros y novelas de distintos tipos para poder complacer a mi público! ¡No quiero fallarles!_

_Además como bonus les traigo el summary de un nuevo proyecto que estoy ideando, que por ahora titularé como "Los Náufragos Némesis" que para variar, ¡Es otro Shizaya más!_

_Aquí les dejo el summary que -posiblemente- cambie para cuando lo publique._

* * *

**_ El joven doctor ilegal recibe una invitación especial de parte de unos de sus clientes hacia un crucero. En aquella invitación se le permite invitar a tres amigos, entre ellos incluye al falso rubio y al despiadado informante. ¿Qué pasará cuando luego de una violenta tormenta los dos enemigos se ven involucrados en un naufragio? ¿Podrán sobrevivir sin matarse entre ellos? _**

* * *

_¡Un perdón más y espero que sean pacientes para leer todo lo que les traigo en marzo!_


	4. Día Siguiente

Shizuo despertó helado. Nunca en su vida había sentido un frío así de desgarrador. Su torso, piernas y brazos estaban helados e inutilizables. Además, se encontraba cansado, muy cansado. Como si se le hubiesen abalanzado cinco grupos de delincuentes a la vez luego de que hubiese enfrentado a veinte deudores problemáticos de manera consecutiva.

Su cuerpo se encontraba húmedo, y el frío ya le estaba asustando, desde luego porque él nunca perteneció al grupo friolento, si no que todo lo opuesto.

Se incorporó lentamente en su cama, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la pálida luz solar que se colaba por las persianas de su habitación. Realmente se sentía hecho pedazos.

Dio un largo bostezo para luego ponerse de pie, dispuesto a darse una ducha caliente. Pero, antes de que si quiera tuviese la oportunidad de salir del cuarto, se dio cuenta de algo… Inusual. El falso rubio se rascó el cuello, confundido. Estaba mojado. No húmedo de sudor, si no que _totalmente empapado_, como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua sobre el cuerpo. Su pecho estaba goteando agua gélida, y el piso de su cuarto también estaba húmedo.

– ¿Qué mierda? –Susurró, claramente sorprendido.

Decidió seguir el camino de humedad, para encontrarle un fin en la ventana situada en el salón principal.

¿Acaso alguien había intentado de robarle luego de una torrencial de lluvia o algo así?

Fijó su mirada hacia el exterior, contemplado una fina línea de agua que cubría toda la calle. Al vivir en el segundo piso, no era muy difícil de visualizar.

¿Había estado lloviendo toda la noche? No lo recordaba.

Bueno, quién quiera que sea el responsable de esto, estuvo muy equivocado si creería que podía robarle a Heiwajima Shizuo. Podría casi considerarse un suicidio.

Bueno, tal vez por eso mismo estaba todo intacto.

El de ojos color moca giró su mirada alrededor del departamento, dándose cuenta de que la verdad no le faltaba nada. Todo estaba como lo dejó anoche.

Y eso le confundía aún más.

De repente, sintió un dolor punzante en su parte inferior. Un dolor que se volvería desgarrador si no lo trataba pronto.

Bajó la mirada, centrando sus ojos en un bochornoso y abultado lugar.

"_Imposible…_"

Pero vaya que era posible. Heiwajima Shizuo, el hombre más fuerte de la ciudad, estaba excitado, y por lo visto llevaba así bastante tiempo.

– ¿Cuándo? –fue lo único que atinó a preguntar antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño con una revista _playboy_ en mano.

Lo que el rubio no sabía, era que la noche anterior un pequeño intruso había ingresado en su departamento sin previo aviso y prácticamente se le había _abalanzado encima, _despertando a su "_gran amigo"_ con incesantes frotes.

Orihara Izaya respiraba entrecortadamente mientras enterraba y desenterraba una aguja en la abusada piel de su brazo izquierdo. Él no se consideraba médico ni nada por el estilo, pero sabía que aquellos improvisados puntos le ayudarían a soportar por lo menos una semana más. Quizás se abrirían pronto si llegaba a descuidarse, pero no estaba para darse el lujo de retrasos médicos.

Se negaba a visitar a un doctor de verdad, porque si lo hacía _ellos_ lo encontrarían y volverían a cazarlo. Exacto, por increíble que sonase, Izaya estaba siendo perseguido por el grupo que le había disparado el otro día, y por nada del mundo se expondría, menos aún en un hospital. Además, estaba corto de tiempo.

Tampoco podía visitar a su antiguo amigo Shinra, ya que sabía a la perfección las preguntas que se le vendrían encima por parte del castaño. Y no estaba dispuesto a entregar su tiempo a ello, menos aún si Celty se encontraba con él.

Por otro lado, aunque odiase admitirlo, aquel dolor físico le hacía sentir bien. _Realmente_ bien a decir verdad. De alguna retorcida manera le convencía de que realmente era su brazo lo que le dolía, y no el hueco que se estaba agrandando en su pecho.

La noche anterior, el había ido a visitar a Heiwajima Shizuo, vale, lo aceptaba. Pero su herida se había interpuesto de la misma manera en la que aquella rubia lo había hecho durante la noche anterior a esa, y tuvo que marcharse, pidiéndole a unos compañeros de confianza –o más bien de aquellos que están condenados a mantenerse atados bajo las irrompibles cuerdas del informante de por vida– que limpiasen el desastre que él había dejado, inyectándole un tranquilizante al monstruo para que no se despertase con nada.

Lo último que quería Izaya era que el bruto se enterase de su "pequeña colada" durante la noche anterior. No estaba dispuesto a que el falso rubio lo persiguiera ahora que estaba a mitad de su plan. Un plan en el que _no podía _fallar.

Luego de una buena lavada, se puso su usual abrigo negro, tomó un papel que estaba sobre su escritorio y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, para luego disponerse a salir de su departamento, pero, justo antes de que siquiera pudiese tocar el picaporte de la puerta, alguien la golpeó con fuerza desde el otro lado, y la voz de su buen amigo Shinra resonó estridentemente por el pasillo.

– ¡Izaya! ¡Muéstrate! ¡Izaya! ¡Estás gravemente herido, sal ahora mismo! Celty, Celty, ven… ¡Izaya!

Supo inmediatamente lo que aquel llamado significaba, así que rápidamente y sin gastar ningún segundo, el azabache se escurrió por su apartamento hasta la ventana que se encontraba ampliamente abierta en el comedor, y, por tonto que sonase, lo primero que hizo fue voltear su mirada torpemente hacia abajo. Cosa realmente estúpida.

Todo se veía minúsculo desde aquel ángulo, sus queridos humanos se veían como hormigas si no utilizaba los binoculares y aquello no le alentaba para nada a realizar a lo que acababa de plantearse. No es como si tuviera miedo a salir herido –de hecho le gustaba–, pero por nada del mundo podía arriesgarse a quedar inconsciente, o peor aún, al borde de la muerte.

Pero bueno, cuando escuchó como su puerta estaba siendo destruida en cientos de pedazos producto de la guadaña perteneciente a motociclista sin cabeza, sus instintos actuaron por él y saltó.

Saltó siete pisos para abajo.

Siete pisos para abajo de pura adrenalina y éxtasis, aunque no temor. El temor había sido _erradicado_.

Para su suerte, antes de que pudiese impactar con el suelo se había agarrado del palo para el desagüe que estaba firmemente incrustado en una de las orillas del edificio, lo cual disminuyó la fuerza de la caída, aunque el dolor que se apoderó de sus piernas al toparse con el cemento fue inminente, paralizándolo unos largos y agobiantes segundos. Para su suerte, luego de tantas peleas con la bestia de Ikebukuro, logró componerse más rápido de lo que pensaba para luego escabullirse por los callejones, de pasada revisando si el papel que se había guardado hace poco seguía en su lugar.

Efectivamente, el pequeño papelito seguía intacto, y aquello le sacó una brillante sonrisa al de ojos rojos.

Hoy mismo acabaría con sus problemas, y aquello, sería indispensable.

Se abrió paso por la ciudad, caminando con cuidado, desplazándose por los techos de los edificios para no exponerse más de lo necesario.

Tenía que tener cuidado; no lo podían atrapar ahora. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Se encaminó con mucha precaución hacia la dirección que tenía escrito en el papelito, sacando de los bolsillos de su abrigo un paño y un tubito pequeño que contenía un líquido transparente.

Se detuvo frente a una casa grisácea de una planta, que parecía medir el doble que el departamento de Shizu-chan._ Así que era ricachona, eh… _

– Número quinientos cincuenta casa C, _huh_… –comentó con un tono seco, carente del sarcasmo que suele utilizar–. Espero que esté presente para una agradable visita.

Tocó el timbre una vez, cuatro veces, seis veces… Antes de que una voz claramente irritada contestara el timbre por el otro lado.

– ¡Son las nueve de la mañana! ¿¡Quién es y qué quiere?! –La forma tajante en la que se había comunicado la chica fue más que suficiente para hacer reír a Izaya.

– ¿Es usted Clarissa Gray? –Preguntó sin más, arrugando el papelito y lanzándolo diestramente hacia un basurero.

– ¿Qué le importa a usted? –Exigió saber, dando a entender a Izaya que estaba en lo correcto–. ¿Quién es?

– Soy un amigo de Heiwajima Shizuo –le informó, colocando el líquido transparente que estaba en el tubito sobre el pañuelo, para luego esconder ambas cosas dentro de sus bolsillos–. Y necesito hablar algo muy importante sobre él.

El tono de la muchacha repentinamente se ablandó.

– ¿Shizuo-kun? ¿Algo ocurrió con él? –Preguntó claramente preocupada.

Su tono repugnó al azabache. Todo su ser se contrajo de asco. Asco y odio. Un profundo odio hacia la mujer. ¿Quién era ella para preocuparse de alguien como SU Shizu-chan? Él era indestructible, nada podía derribarlo, ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en algo así?.

– Lo lamento Clarissa-san –le dijo con una inocencia actuada–. Shizuo-kun me pidió que se lo dijera en persona. ¿Le importaría dejarme pasar unos minutos para explicarle?

– Sí sí, enseguida –contestó alterada, cortando la comunicación.

Al parecer, estaba tan inquieta que no notó la sobreactuación que se escondía en la voz de Izaya. Los macabros planes tras su inocencia.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de forma apresurada, y la misma rubia de rizos perfectos de la última vez apareció tras las sombras. Cara pequeña, nariz respingada, labios carnosos, pequeña estatura, tez morena y unos grandes orbes oscuros y penetrantes. La belleza de Clarissa Gray era todo un prodigio. Pero, en vez de encantar, aquella abrumadora belleza asqueaba a Izaya, y aumentaba su odio considerablemente.

– Pasa pasa –lo invitó, abriéndole camino hacia dentro de la casa–. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La chica llevaba puesta una simple camisola color pastel y unos pantaloncillos cortos color blanco.

El informante posó su oscura mirada sobre la rubia, mandándole unos escalofríos que decidió pasar por alto, por un momento la chiquilla pensó que Izaya era _temible_. No no. Era imposible que un chico tan inocente como él tuviese algún tipo de problema, "_debo estar imaginándome cosas, es sólo un amigo de Shizuo-kun_", pensó para sí.

– Shinra – le respondió, adentrándose a la casa a un paso tranquilo.

El lugar tenía un decorado moderno, alfombras y sillones de piel blanca, con detalles rojos por aquí y por allá. Incluso habían algunos tradicionales decorados japoneses en algunos sectores, pero nada del otro mundo. Lo único que le llamó la atención al pequeño azabache, fue el tamaño del lugar, que era muy grande para que una sola persona viviera en él, y la chica no tenía ninguna clase de expediente de haberse casado.

Clarissa Gray –por lo que había investigado Izaya– era una psicóloga que estaba atendiendo a Shizuo en su consultorio desde hace tres meses, y que había mostrado gran cercanía con su mascota desde que se conocieron.

Sucio animal.

La chica llevaba once años en el negocio de la psicología, se había licenciado a los veintiuno y ahora tenía unos treinta y dos años, aunque –debía de admitirlo– seguía manteniendo el aire juvenil de los dieciocho.

Y aquello le cabreaba a Izaya.

La chica lo guió por el pasillo, mientras le hablaba energéticamente sobre el parecido de sus profesiones y cosas de poca importancia para el informante.

– Shizuo-kun me ha hablado de ti. ¿Así que eres un médico? ¡Vaya carrera! Es un honor pertenecer al área médica junto a ti. Shizuo-kun me dijo que le has salvado el pellejo más de las veces que puede contar. Además, Shizuo-kun––.

Shizuo-kun Shizuo-kun Shizuo-kun Shizuo-kun. ¿Es que esa mujer no tenía nada más que decir?

Oh bueno, da igual. De todos modos, Izaya se encargaría de silenciarla pronto.

– Siéntete libre de tomar asiento Shinra-san, prepararé un poco de té mientras me cuentas lo que sucedió, ¿Sí? –propuso, pintando una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

– Claro –aceptó, devolviéndole la sonrisa con mucha naturalidad mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de piel. _Pff, que complicado es contener mi sarcasmo con esta mujer_, pensó para sí.

A penas vio como la otra le daba la espalda para dirigirse a la cocina, Izaya se puso de pie, su mirada ensombreció y sus ojos se tornaron de un carmesí oscuro… como la sangre.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió? –preguntó la rubia mientras se movía de un lado a otro en el pequeño espacio de la cocina que se encontraba pegada a la sala.

– Oh, sabrás, Shizuo-kun está siendo acosado desde hace un tiempo. Digamos que… Desde unos tres meses atrás –dijo, acercándose a un paso flemático hacia la chica que seguía dándole la espalda. Lentamente sacó el pañuelo que se escondía en su bolsillo y le untó un poco más del líquido del pequeño embase transparente, desplegando un potente olor que la chica pareció ignorar.

– ¡¿Acosado?! –Se exaltó, pegando la mirada al suelo, aún sin girarse–. Nunca había escuchado algo así…

– ¿Verdad? Digamos que, lo está acosando una puta –continuó, achicando cada vez más la corta distancia que los separaba.

La chica, aún cabizbaja, frunció el ceño y se quedó pensando unos segundos.

– ¿Cómo supieron eso? ¿Shizuo-kun la investigó? –Preguntó con cautela.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Shizu-chan no sabe nada! –Rió histérico, sobresaltando a la muchacha–. ¡Lo sé porque la tengo enfrente de mí!

– ¿De qué habl–– –Clarissa de giró, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Antes de que pudiese captar cualquier cosa, había sido empotrada contra la pared de mármol, y Izaya la miraba con ojos desafiantes mientras le aplastaba la boca fuertemente con el pañuelo. Un potente olor invadió sus fosas nasales y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de oponer resistencia antes de caer desmayada en los brazos del informante.

– Duerme feliz puta –le susurró, sonriendo de manera socarrona mientras le acariciaba lentamente los cabellos–. Porque me aseguraré de que no despiertes jamás.

**_Shin: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? La verdad, odiooo como escribo, en especial este fic, pero siento que voy bien con la historia. ¿Les gusta?_**

**_NO ESTUVO BIEN CORREGIDO, PUESTO QUE -para los que leen mi otro fic "broken deadman"- ahí se explica que tuve 10 minutos para subirlo y esto es lo que tuve para darles un adelanto :) Quizás encuentren uno que otro error._**

**_Sé que muchos esperaban con ansias el encuentro de IzaIza y ShizuShizu en la mañana luego del beso, pero no puedo meter a IzaIza en problemas… AÚN –risillas–. Oh cálmense cachorritos –les hace cariño– ya vendrá el lemmon salvaje, sean pacientes._**

**_PD. Shizu-chan está húmedo porque los pobres desgraciados que vinieron a limpiar el desastre tuvieron que emplear mucha agua y un lindo cambio de ropaje~_**

**_PD2. ¿Les gusta mi nuevo método de escritura? ¿Es muy tedioso? ¿Prefieren el anterior? _**

**_ASODXJAOISX NECESITO OPINIONES O NO PODRÉ CONTINUAR(?)_**


End file.
